Lucifer Is Loose
by Giacinta2
Summary: In the end the hunt for the Banshee had its good moments, except for Lucifer! Brotherly bonding. Gen. Tag to 11.11. One-shot.


The bunker.

::::::::::::::

Lucifer turned to encounter Dean's gaze, pushing down his annoyance at being interrupted.

His first instinct was to snap his fingers and turn the arrogant human into a fine mist of bloody spray, but he'd spare him for now. He might still need information from the Winchesters.  
Then when the time came to take back his little Sammy, as he had every intention of doing, threatening Dean was as powerful a lever as he could desire to get the younger Winchester to, shall we say, become more accommodating to his wishes.

:

But for now It was a nice change to deal with Castiel, who was such a willing mother's little helper.  
If it hadn't been for him, Lucifer would never have known about the Winchesters' bunker hideaway nor how to bypass the warding and gain entry, nor have access to the wealth of information it contained.  
When it came to choosing between loyalty to the Winchesters or to Heaven, it seemed the Pearly Gates won out every time.  
Well, Castiel had never been the smartest puppy in the litter, Lucifer snickered. He'd trusted the devil, now he'd have to square up to the consequences.

When this business with Amara was over, he'd get rid of Castiel for the second and hopefully final time.  
It seemed someone had a real hard-on for him, bringing him back to life after Stull! But he'd have to postpone that happy moment.

He tried for a friendly smile. He'd have his fun with Dean Winchester later.

:

"Hello Dean."

"What the hell are you doing, Cas?"  
"I'm looking for information to help me find a way to beat Amara."  
"Yeah, well, do you have to demolish the place while you're doing it?"

:

As Dean naively prattled on about his bond to Amara and of his interesting attraction to God's sister, Lucifer couldn't help but be amused.  
If Dean only knew who he was really pouring out his heart to.  
Also interesting was the fact that the older Winchester hadn't shared his secret with Sam.

Lucifer tucked the information away.  
It might be useful to demonstrate to Sam how little his big brother trusted him.

He laid what he hoped was a consoling hand on Dean's shoulder.  
There was a faint scent of Michael's grace from him. The Winchester might not have allowed Michael in, but he'd been expressly moulded to fit the archangel and a speck of his grace had been inoculated into the foetus as it formed in Mary's womb, just as Sam carried a speck of Lucifer's own grace, already present in the baby's body before Azazel ever bled on him.  
Twice 'blessed' dear little Sammy, Lucifer mused in silent approval.

He twisted his vessel's mouth into a vicious grin as he watched Dean disappear through the door.  
How he'd missed all this! Manipulating the stupid mud-monkeys was such fun.  
When he got rid of Amara he'd go on a baiting spree. He'd have all eternity to torture the human race.

Maybe then you'll show up, Daddy dear, Lucifer singsonged, turning his attention back to the pile of folders.

:

Back at the old folk's home, Sam had found a kindred spirit in Eileen, he felt at home with her, something that didn't come easy and her status as a legacy of the Men of Letters bound them even closer.  
When he invited her to the Bunker, he wasn't just being polite, he'd really enjoyed their interaction and most important of all, she'd killed the Banshee and saved Dean. There was nothing in the world that could reward her for that.

All in all the hunt had been a pleasurable one, except of course for Dean's wounds, but he'd had worse, they'd both had.  
Mildred's little infatuation with his big brother had been amusing to watch and as they had left, Sam snagged a brochure. He truly didn't expect to live long enough to retire but if they both managed it somehow, then here would be as nice a place as any to pass their last days together.

:

With the anticipation of another sleepless night, Sam gathered up his courage and affronted the reason why he'd been unable to do so for days now.  
He'd carried the weight of guilt deep inside himself for not having done enough to look for Dean when he was in Purgatory, and Lucifer had brought it right back to the surface.

Sam wasn't even that clear on why he'd acted that way. It wasn't like him at all, memory of his blind obsession in searching for his brother when the Trickster had killed him at Broward County, or his desperation when Dean had been dragged off to Hell.  
He honestly couldn't remember his reasoning, but he wasn't going to shake off his guilt by considering that he might have been manipulated in some way. Whatever the cause, all that mattered was that he'd let Dean down once again.

But as he poured out his heart, his big brother was having none of it.  
"We're together now, Sam and that's all that matters, that's all that's EVER mattered," Dean replied firmly.  
And when Sam saw the love and forgiveness in Dean's eyes, all the harsh words they'd exchanged in the past were rendered null, and that night Sam slept like a baby.

It was left to Dean to lie unquiet in his bed, though it wasn't Sam's confession that bothered him, but the strange inexplicable bond he seemed to share with Amara, sister to God.

:  
The End


End file.
